User talk:Gin-san
__FORCETOC__ contact wiki admin (original message moved by ~~Gin-san (Talk) 14:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC) from Talk:Gintama Wiki page) How do I contact the head person of this wikia? I'm assuming that's Gin-san. Email? 06:19, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Zack : Hi there, Zack. I have moved your message from the Talk:Gintama Wiki page to my talk page, reason being on my talk page you will be able to see the option to email me at the left-side bar. It is however, advisable to create your own unique username rather than to use anoymous/IP address, since many other users may use the same IP address and therefore be directed to this talk page, which is actually only addressed to you. If your query is related to this wiki, it is best to discuss it either in the Forum:Index under 'Watercooler' topic or on any of the users' talk pages. Hope this helps ~~Gin-san (Talk) 14:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) GIN-SAN! Thank you for the warm welcome! I have a question: Can I do Gintama Talk Boxes? Please message me as soon as possible. Thanks. Living for your dreams is a once in a lifetime chance 20:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : LOL, what are 'talk boxes'? Btw, do leave your name in your signature as well, otherwise no one can tell who to respond to in the message, not everyone knows how to check the history tab, :) : ~~Gin-san (Talk) 01:08, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ah, talk boxes are just Icons that make things more interesting. I would give you an example, but I don't have the time right this instant. XD Ah, thanks for the advice on the talk/picture. I do that with all of my talk pages in other Wikis. ~~Luna_Terra~~ Living for your dreams is a once in a lifetime chance 02:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I feel ignorant. I'm not really used to navigating through wikis. I assumed you just deleted that message from earlier. Luck found this page. Anyhow, I just wanted to speak with you about helping out around here. And to potentially make a banner. Leonheart515 05:47, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : LOL, I forgot to add my remarks to the edit summary when I moved your comment, so sorry! : Any kind of help are welcome, you can just proceed to edit the articles just like the other users have been doing. There is a list of 'To Do' items on the main page right bottom corner, for starters, : or you can always let me know what are the things you have in mind, or that you are interested to do, just leave a message on my talk page or start a forum thread if you think more people might be interested. : For the banner, you can just include your design as part of the contest entry, there is already 1 submission in there : just follow the instructions here and click 'add new topic' here : don't worry about making mistakes or trying too hard to do a fabulous/fantastic/awesome job, I will help tidy up where necessary, or in drastic cases, I can be a 'brutal editor' and just overhaul the edits entirely, but pls don't be discouraged by it, we are all still learning here, so feel free to discuss if you are unsure :D : ~~Gin-san (Talk) 09:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm always a member and mere contributor I've read the offer concerning the rollback rights. But I would rather be a contributor rather than an administrator. Besides, my english is half-good and I'm not fond of administering the sites. Rest assured that I always contribute besides I'm not the one who's in charge with but contributing the in-depths of Gintama. But thanks for the offerAsatoryuzaki 04:30, February 4, 2010 (UTC) OST OP & ED - OP7 Stairway Generation (Base Ball Bear) You wrote in the article 't''o change layout into template once finalised, verification/corroboration needed''' and I just wanted to ask, what exactly is missing from the layout? Should I add a single discription or a discription box? Nukaru 19:39, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : template done! see Template:OPED, and example OP5, you can now just use the template for consistency and easier control of layouts for all 24 songs, it should automate the assigning of categories too, under 'Gintama OP' or 'Gintama ED', if it doesn't, drop m a msg on my user talk page, thanks : ~~Gin-san (Talk) 12:28, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey there, Gin-san ^___^ I get the feeling I'm too dumb to edit the template xD Everytime I try to get the video working in OP3 it won't show oO; There's just a link and no video .__. Could you please check that? Nukaru 14:40, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::# omit the "http://", LOL, ::# you still need to upload the video to wikia, then use the page name on the video page, like this one and paste it in the vidlink1 parameter ::# hope this helps ~~Gin-san (Talk) 14:58, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, this helps alot ^___^ Re:need help to test poll Seems to work just fine to me. If you need anything else let me know! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 23:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much for you work! Hijikata Toushirou Fan Club It was me - HachiKo! 15:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : LOL, ok, no problem :D, btw your IP addresses change everytime you visit so no point leaving it here, since it would be different from the IP address in the Forum:Fan Club history log. So go ahead & remove my post there, remember to indicate in the edit summary (next to 'Save Page' button) that you have registered already as Hachiko. Have fun with all the fan-art, banners, badges, fan-fiction, gushing etc etc ! :: you might want to update your signature in your preferences, you can copy mine and replace with your name if you wish, or take a look at ForgottenBeast's if you want some colour, it is in the Top-10 vote section ~~Gin-san (Talk) 15:54, March 26, 2010 (UTC)